


Burned Bridges

by OldAmsterdam



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Conflict, F/F, Stalker, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldAmsterdam/pseuds/OldAmsterdam





	Burned Bridges

What was love if not the culmination of effects, the building desire within ones chest, and the crescendo of emotions spilling out in such a brilliant shade of red? Where else would one find such beauty if not in the blood of the damned, in the inner workings of the loved? Even one so weak and desperate as dear Nina. Lost to the wispy haze of the underworld, fumbling around in a vain attempt to put her train back on its tracks.

It was almost a shame that she'd been marked by the very same people she was trying to pay off her debt to. Poor little Nina Lai Zhang, all that potential cut short before she even turned twenty. Something was a little sour about her, if I had to be honest with myself. Not even the way she could disappear, the way she had evaded my early probing into her inner chambers, had soured me on the mission. But something about the way she was so broken, so pathetic, always hiding and running. If I wasn't practically shaking from the excitement of hunting something that could become undetectable even to me...Ah, but at least she would give me a challenge in the hunt.

Even if her life had been barely any of a challenge to unravel, Nina herself could prove herself worthy in her final moments. Even with that sourness hiding within her, that hint of something gone wrong, I could taste the sweetness that she promised me. The flavor of a new exploration into the depths of the unknown, placing my mark where none could have done so before.

It was just so thrilling.

I looked up from my thoughts as a light flashed on my visor's HUD that she had returned home for the night. Assuming she didn't choose to go out for nefarious purposes, this would be where she would remain. A movie, perhaps, given the long day she'd had at the community college. A stressful day, one might say, with finals looming ever closer. Something that would get her heart pumping, despite the absolute ridiculousness of how it would make her feel. Thrilling. Probably one of those movies with a few corny jump scares.

It was almost amusing to imagine how she'd react when life became the movie. The cute little way her face would turn to surprise and then horror, as her heart started to really pump. A little wrinkle to her nose as her eyes widened, going pale as the panic set in.

I couldn't wait to see it. To feel it.

To feel her all around me, the warmth turning cold. Becoming one, and then there would be only one.

Tragic that our love would end so soon when it had only just begun to blossom. But what better way to end than entangled together as the TV screamed in the background?

A shudder ran through my body at the thought as I stood up. My tongue snaked across my lips in anticipation as I stepped forward onto the edge of the rooftop I had perched myself on, feeling the wind dance around and within me as I breathed in. I could feel the electricity running through my veins as the time neared nigh, the window of our date coming closer and closer and – ah!

Air rushed past me as I stepped away from the edge, opening my arms wide as I savored the moment. The anticipation of the fall, of the oncoming rush, of the thrill. As fast as my fall began it ended as I jerked horizontally to the ground as my grappling line started reeling in towards my target. My one and only.

Nina.

As I neared the window I had planned to smash through, my sensors picked up the audio from the movie she was playing. Thriller, as expected, and my systems picked up the increased heart rate as the scene advanced. I could practically hear the thumpthump thumpthump of her heart in my own ears as I smashed through the window, rolling across her living room floor as shards of glass sprayed and bounced around me. The movie screamed behind me as I stood up slowly, tilting my head slightly as I looked at her. Frozen on the couch, the remote on the floor between us, an almost comical look of terror on her face.

I wanted to see more. Feel more. I needed more.

“My Nina....” I murmured, stepping forward instinctively as I reached out just for a touch of her soft face. The dark brown curls of her hair whipped and bounced as she jerked away, her blue-rimmed glasses reflecting the hints of the TV behind me, before she vaulted the couch and scrambled further into the house. The way she moved, so lithe even when weighed down by all the baggy clothing, was rather impressive. Such beauty hiding such a rotten core.

I pulled up my bow, languidly taking aim at her retreating figure through the walls, before I released my arrow with a satisfactory twang. As I breathed out I could hear her screams begin. So melodic even beneath the rawness of the sounds as she stumbled and fell, knocking over what sounded like a lamp. She'd live, of course, because I couldn't just end it like that. We needed closure! We needed to be closer. And for that she needed to stay still like a good girl.

I trailed my fingers over the hallway walls as I stepped deeper into her sanctum, tracing circles across the smooth beige paint as her cries turned to whimpers as she dragged herself along the floor. I turned the corner into her bedroom, tutting slightly at the general disarray of the room as she slammed a door behind her in a feeble attempt at blocking my advance. She didn't even make her bed today, and now she was slamming doors.

Rotten to the core. Spoiled and impure. Everything fell into place as I stared at the mess of the room.

An addict who couldn't handle life without her fix. My grip tightened on my bow as I stepped through the blood trail that was seeping through the carpet, past the splattered wall, before I stepped in front of the door.

“You weren't worth the time,” I uttered through gritted teeth as I kicked beneath the handle. The door stood firm but no matter. I drew another arrow, listening to the satisfying click as a new head was put into place, as I shook my head at the entire situation. “You could've been great, but instead you're just a slob. Pathetic. Your entire life has been a waste and I was blinded until I saw it myself.”

Our screams mingled together as the arrow penetrated through the barrier between us.


End file.
